disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dancing Machine
„'Dancing Machine'” – singel The Jackson 5 pierwotnie wydany na albumie G.I.T.: Get It Together w 1973 roku, później jako remiks na albumie Dancing Machine wydanym w 1974 roku. Utwór ten dał zespołowi Jackson 5 drugą nominację do nagrody Grammy. Piosenkę tę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues podczas oglądania aktu Danza delle ore z filmu Fantazja. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Dancing, dancing, dancing She's a dancing machine Ah babe Move it baby Automatic Systematic Full of color self contained Tune that shadow to your vibes Captivating Stimulating She's such a sexy lady Filled with space age design She's moving grooving Dancing to the music stop now Yea Rythmetic acrobatic She a dynamite attraction At the drop of a coin she comes alive, yea She knows what she's doing She super bad now She's here to really blow your mind Dancing, dancing, dancing She's a dancing machine Ah babe Do it baby Dancing, dancing, dancing She's a dancing machine Ah babe Move it baby She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine Watch her get down, watch her get down As she do, do, do her thing Right on the scene She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine Watch her get down, watch her get down As she do, do, do her thing Right on the scene Come on babe Come on babe Babe Babe Shake it baby Shake it babe Babe Babe Babe Dance Dance Dance Dance I like it I like I love you Shes a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine Watch her get down, watch her get down As she do, do, do her thing Right on the scene Shes a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancing machine Watch her get down, watch her get down Tłumaczenie na język polski Taniec, taniec, taniec Ona jest tańczącą maszyną Ach dziecinka Rusz to dziecko Automatyczny Systematyczny Pełny koloru jaźń zawarła Melodia ten cień do twoich atmosfer Urokliwy Inspirujący Ona jest taką seksowną panią Napełnił z przestrzeni wieków zamysłem Ona rusza wyżłabianie Taniec do zatrzymania muzyki teraz Tak Rysmiczny akrobatyczny Ona atrakcja wysadza w powietrze W zmniejszeniu ukuć ona przychodzi żywa, tak (?) Ona wie co ona robi Ona super zła teraz Ona jest tutaj, by naprawdę uderzyć twój umysł Taniec, taniec, taniec Ona jest tańczącą maszyną Ach kochanie Zrób to dziecko Taniec, taniec, taniec Ona jest tańczącą maszyną Ach kochanie Rusz to dziecko Ona jest tańcem, tańcem, tańcem, tańcem, maszyną tańca Oglądnij, jak jej schodzi, oglądnij, jak jej Jak ona robi, zrób, zrób jej rzecz Dobrze na scenie Ona jest tańcem, tańcem, tańcem, tańcem, maszyną tańca Oglądnij, jak jej schodzi, oglądnij, jak jej Jako ona robią, zrób, zrób jej rzecz Dobrze na scenie Chodź na dziecince Chodź na dziecince Kochanie Kochanie Potrząśnij to dziecko Potrząśnij to dziecinka kochanie Kochanie Kochanie Taniec Taniec Taniec Taniec Lubię to Lubię Kocham ciebie Ona jest taniecem, taniecem, taniecem, taniecem, maszyną tańca Oglądnij, jak jej schodzi, oglądnij, jak jej Jak ona robi, zrób, zrób jej rzecz Dobrze na scenie Ona jest taniecem, taniecem, taniecem, taniecem, maszyną tańca Oglądnij, jak jej schodzi, oglądnij, jak jej Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos